


Like Flowers to the Sun

by lielabell



Category: Newsies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blink laughs it fills up the bunk-room, loud and booming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flowers to the Sun

When Blink laughs it fills up the bunk-room, loud and booming. It never fails to make every head turn his way. Some boys crowd close, eager to be part of the joke, some boys make faces and bellow about not being able to hear themselves think. But either way it draws a response.

When he smiles, it makes people stop in their tracks. Women and girls flush becomingly, duck their heads and pretend that they aren't peeking at him through their lashes. Men and boys find themselves smiling in return, slapping him jovial on the back and offering a hand to someone they don't even know the name of. The smile, already so disarming, is even more so by the fact that Blink doesn't seem to know the power of it.

Mush has been friends with Blink for a long ways now and has seen the magic wrought by that smile and that laugh many a time. But he's never felt the effect of them so clearly as he does now. Because Blink is standing just a shade too close and his eye is dancing and his hands are holding tight to Mush's hips. His lips, which were only moments ago pressed firmly against Mush's, are spread into a wide, wide smile and his laughter is still echoing in the air.

And Mush feels the way a man lost at sea must feel when he first spots land: a rush of joy so clear and so strong he thinks he will crumple from the weight of it.


End file.
